As is known, cutting tables are commercially available which are provided with arms fitted with suckers that pick up the sheets to be cut, that are positioned initially on a supporting stand arranged laterally with respect to the cutting table and are arranged substantially vertically on said stand.
The sucker-fitted arms are preset to pick up the sheet to be cut and to turn it over onto the cutting table.
With conventional tables, the scoring head is activated first and is usually provided on a bridge-like element that lies above the cutting surface; once scoring has been performed, the head is arranged at the end of the sheet toward the sheet loading stand and expels, by performing a translational motion, the sheet toward the opposite side.
Once the sheet has been moved away from the cutting surface, the sucker-fitted arms are extracted and pick up the new sheet and deposit it onto the working surface, repeating the cycle.
With this type of tables, there is considerable idle time due to the arm tilting and pick-up step, which must be performed after the previous scored sheet has been removed from the cutting table.
It is evident that this method entails long times, which obviously have a negative effect on costs.